Total Drama: Infinity Island
by PrimaPiranha
Summary: Chris is hosting a completely new season of Total Drama on Infinity Island! Here, anything can happen, and anyone can win one million dollars. SYOC! Apps closed.
1. Apps!

**A/N: Hey! I'm finally writing a new story, and it's gonna be Total Drama! The Application form is below, you can review or PM, either works. I'm only going to have 18 characters, probably 9 on each team. I'll post the character list when it's completely done. Good luck!**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Love Interest?:**

 **Fears:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Why do they want to win:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **And that's about it, feel free to add extra information if you need to, and PM me any questions.**


	2. Cast List

**A/N: Ayyyy that was actually pretty fast. I got around thirty applications in just a day which was fantastic! A lot of them were very similar, so I tried to choose the most diverse. Aand you're probably not even reading this anymore because your eyes have found the list of characters...eek. Just like in the last TD fanfic I wrote, there are short character descriptions, mostly for my benefit. LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANYONE YOUR CHARACTER WOULD BE INTERESTED IN.**

 **Girls:**

Elizabeth Moore- She's the cute sailor who loves nature, and water even more. Her dream is to get her own ship to travel the world, and to do that, she'll have to make the best of her kindness and innocence on the show.

Allison McCallistar- She's the classic mean cheerleader who will steal your spot on the squad and accidentally-on-purpose sleep with your boyfriend.

Cassia Destimone- This introverted photographer is mysterious and quiet, but is also short-tempered. Watch out for her smarts and her camera; she'll use them to defeat you.

Tessa Korin- Although she flunked school, she's a funny, athletic bad girl who is clever in every aspect of life except for love.

Violetta- She's the gambler you don't want to mess with. Ignoring her quiet but deadly facade and her strange obsession with her deck of cards, she's a clever girl who can cheat you out of anything.

Bella Lacrima- This shy girl has a way with animals and is determined to win TD to build her own wildlife preserve.

Jacqueline Kennedy- Jackie's the sarcastic beauty whose sharp tongue can cut you and get her out of any kind of trouble.

Aisha Parison- This intelligent Indian girl would love to follow her dreams, but instead she's come to win the money to become a scientist, just like her father wants.

Ellie Blythe- Ellie's a mysterious stargazer who wants a proper funeral for her mother. She's sweet and caring

 **Guys:**

Conrad Vidal- Although he's the perfect material for an emo, he's a guy who couldn't care less about anything. Hopefully agility and wits will help him win.

Kyle Skaggs- This incredibly muscled guy may seem intimidating, but he's really a softie who came to Total Drama to fulfill his dream of having a country music career.

Dante Romeo- He's a smart guy who's really carefree and laid back. Red's really smart and will try to trick people when he can, but loses the drive when he starts smoking.

Jay Collins- Jay's brave and outgoing, charming and cunning. He can be goofy and immature sometimes, but will be persistent on the show to start his band and maybe fall in love.

Barry Conner- He's a jerk who only cares about himself and will pick on/insult people to get them out of his way.

Alistair Lewis Bishop- He's a guy who keeps to himself, but is very intelligent and a perfectionist. He's usually pretty pessimistic, hating the media attention he gets because of his relation to British royals.

Ryley Cantwell- Cantwell's a curious and intelligent guy who's great in the fields of science and in the fields of figuring out who people really are.

Vincent Brooks- This guy will swear to whoever gets in his way, and is usually a clever, fearless guy. He wants to win TD to jumpstart his music career.

Alex Terro- This boi practically never speaks. All he does is play his violin, and he's very good at it too. He's good at handling delicate things and problem-solving.

 **And that is le cast list! For the first episode to come out quickly, I would appreciate you doing the following things:**

 **Let me know how much musical ability your character has, and if so, what do they play/use?**

 **Probably leave a confession from the POV of your character...**

 **Also let me know any people you think your character might like as a love interest...**

 **Thanks for all your applications! The first episode will hopefully be out soon!**


	3. Ep1: Moon Kills Orion?

**A/N: Aand the first episode is up. Enjooy:)**

* * *

In the waters of an area unknown to most of the world, an enormous luxury cruise ship was silently sailing along, white froth erupting in its wake. To anyone else, it would look like a normal ship, but in truth, some of the most extraordinarily crazy people were on board.

To start, two guys and a girl were standing along the railing of the main deck. The first guy was a huge, muscled teen with messy, sandy blond hair hidden underneath a hat. The second was a tall, dark-skinned guy with short, crimson dreadlocks.

"Um, Kyle?" The second asked when the first grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?"

Kyle's lip trembled as he looked out at the ocean. "What if we drown? I don't want to be the first to die, Romeo!"

"Romeo is not my name. It's Red. And no one's dying. Hopefully. You can let go of my hand."

"I think it's beautiful," the girl said, gazing out at the waters. She wore a white sailor top, plus short shorts and white high heels. She tossed her long, dark blue hair over her shoulder as she let the wind touch her face. "I love the sea. If Chris is planning to host this show on this ship, I'll have no problem at all. Total Drama, get ready for Elizabeth Moore!"

"Right," Red said. "Anyway, I doubt he's hosting the show on this ship. It'd be too much work to make challenges up here."

"Well, I hope we get to land soon, then." Kyle bit his lip. "Total Drama, get ready for Kyle Skaggs?"

Red rolled his eyes. "Total Drama, get ready for Dante Romeo."

Farther down the main deck, near the stairwell that led inside, four more contestants were standing.

"This ship sucks," the first said, rolling her chocolatey brown eyes. Her hair was the same brown and her tan skin sported some freckles. "Chris had better get us off here quick."

"I don't know, Allison. It's kind of nice." A second girl spoke quietly. She had long, wavy black hair and a left eye that was gold and a right that was silver.

"Pfft. What do you know, Bella?" Allison shook her head and Bella shrunk down. "And what about you?" Allison continued, giving the boy next to her a pointed stare. He had whitish blond hair and a violin case of his was propped against the door to the stairwell.

"Alex doesn't talk," A second boy said, flicking a droplet of water off of his face. He had short, messy black hair that covered his eyes, and a black jacket with a white-lined rib cage on it. "He can play violin, though."

"Guess you both have had bonding time, then? Know each other real well?" Allison rolled her eyes and sneered. "Alex and Conrad, best of friends?"

Bella looked like she was going to say something, but stopped at the last minute. Conrad just turned away.

Allison scoffed. "Whatever. The people on this ship have no idea what's coming for them. Total Drama, get ready for Allison McCallistar."

"And Bella Lacrima," Bella squeaked.

Conrad shrugged. "And Conrad Vidal."

Alex just frowned.

Sitting a few ways down on the stairwell were three more people. The first, sitting with one leg over the other across a stair was a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail and sharp blue eyes. A star on her black shirt sparkled when some of the light from above hit it. Sitting on the stair above her was a guy with neat, light brown hair and light blue eyes. And below both of them was a girl with wavy black hair set underneath a fedora-like hat. Her red shirt was dark underneath a black vest, but her dark eyes were focused as she shuffled a deck of old cards.

"Ellie, you up for another game?" The hat girl asked. "Speed?"

Ellie shrugged. "Sure. But, Violetta, I have no money on me."

Violetta smiled. "We're not gambling."

"I'll play winner," the boy said. "Though I'm pretty sure I know who it's gonna be. _Without_ using my science. "

Ellie shot him a glare. "Have at least a little faith in me, Ryley. I have more skill than you think. That's why I came on this show. Total Drama, get ready for Ellie Blythe."

Ryley grinned. "Total Drama, get ready for Ryley Cantwell.

Violetta smirked. "Total Drama, get ready for Violetta."

As she finished shuffling up the cards, a guy suddenly came sliding down the railing of the stairwell, hooting as he came down. He left a gust of air in his wake, causing Violetta's cards to fly everywhere.

"Hey, watch it, fool!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" He called back up. When he finally slid all the way down, he stood up in one of the biggest rooms of the ship, where the rest of the contestants were waiting. This guy in particular guy had curly brown hair and square earrings in both ears. His black shirt sported a white guitar and his ripped black jeans matched his worn black converse. His eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him.

Two other guys were engaged in a fist fight. The first had long black hair and a mask that covered his nose and the lower half of his face, plus a grey shirt with a red dragon on it and black jeans and boots. The second was a light skinned boy with spiky hair, a white jacket, and a blue shirt. When he grinned, a gold tooth flashed in the light.

"You're so dead," the guy in the mask said. " _Barry._ "

"Don't call me that! It's Bucky!" Bucky tried to punch him in the face, but the guy shoved his arm out of the way at the last second and kicked him down.

"Don't mess with me again you little-"

"Okay! Yeesh," Bucky stood up. "I _let_ you win, loser. I'm way stronger than you think. Total Drama, get ready for Bucky Conner."

"Whatever," the guy with the mask said. "Total Drama, get ready for Vincent Brooks."

The guy who had slid down the stairwell was now making his way along the wall of the room, trying to get to the far end, but instead bumped into a girl. She had long blond hair kept in two pigtails under a purple beret, along with a green tank top under a brown vest, plus a camera hanging around her neck.

"Watch it, Jay." She frowned up at him.

"That's the second time today," he muttered. "Sorry. What're you doing with that camera?"

"Nothing yet. I bring it practically wherever I go. It'll be of good use later, I hope. Total Drama, get ready for Cassia Destimone."

Jay shrugged. "Okay. Total Drama. Get ready for Jay Collins."

Across the huge room, two girls were sitting atop a huge crate. The first had long, curly brown hair and blue eyes striking from a tan face. She had on a gray shirt with a black and white flannel on top, plus skinny jeans and black chucks. The second had on high top chucks, jean shorts, a white shirt, and bright, cherry red hair that was put into a ponytail. It contrasted greatly from her olive skin.

"Ugh, those guys are such dogs," The first one said. "It's the first day and they're already fighting. At least we became friends, Tessa."

Tessa flipped her cherry-colored ponytail over her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah. You're practically, like, my sister, Jacqueline."

"We can totally make it to the finals together," Jackie said, and the two high fived. "Total Drama, get ready for Jacqueline Kennedy."

"And for Tessa Korin."

The last two contestants were sitting on a table in the corner of the room. The first was a handsome guy with blond, wavy hair and steely grey eyes. The second was an Indian girl with dark brown hair put into a ponytail and worried brown eyes.

"How much longer do you think we'll be stuck on this ship, Alastair? I'm starting to worry. Vincent and Bucky are going to kill each other."

"They'll be fine. And even if they aren't, Chris'll just air the whole thing for ratings." Alastair shook his head. "At this point, Aisha, just hope you aren't voted off first."

Aisha bit her lip. "I think I can knock off a few other players before myself." She took a deep breath. "Total Drama, get ready for Aisha Parison."

Alastair shook his head hopelessly. "And for Alastair Bishop."

At that moment, a familiar voice blared through the speakers. "Contestants, make your way to the formal room of the ship, where I will be making a very important announcement!"

Sighing, the contestants made their way to the center of the room, and the ones on the upper deck came down. A large screen ejected from the ceiling and Chris McLean's face appeared on it. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations on making it to the show! It is now time for me to separate you into teams. The ship is now approaching the island. But when I press this button"- he held up a remote control with a big red button on it -"the ship will have a 'malfunction'. Your job is to get to the lifeboat that is ready for dropping at the side of the ship. Unfortunately, there are only nine seats on that lifeboat. The other nine"- he grinned -"will have to swim. Good luck!" And with that, he slammed his fist into the button. Alarms immediately started blaring and red lights flashed across the room. The contestants scrambled for the upper deck.

The stairwell was completely crowded with bodies trying to make it up.

"This way!" Tessa yelled to Jacqueline, and they ran away from the stairwell to use the emergency route. Vincent saw, and he ran that way as well. Bucky tried to follow him.

"Out of my way, punk," Vincent shoved Bucky away, but Bucky shoved back and Vincent fell.

"Not again!" Jacqueline groaned. "You two are ugly enough as it is, no need to make yourself worse. Come on!"

At her words, the two got off each other and ran for the emergency route.

The rest of the contestants had somehow made it up the narrow stairwell and were scrambling to find the lifeboat.

Violetta spotted Elizabeth running for it, and started following her. She was making good progress, until Jay crashed into her.

"Again?" She growled, pushing away from him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Again. Violetta, right?"

Her sneer faded and she nodded. "And you're...Jay?"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Though, this is a competition, and I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to do this." He pushed her roughly to the ground and ran for the lifeboat, where Elizabeth, Vincent, and Bucky were sitting. He climbed in with the others.

Jacqueline was standing by Tessa, who had gotten her shoe stuck on a hook.

"Go!" Tessa said to her. "I'll be there in a second." With that, Jacqueline ran. But Tessa was running out of time. There were already six people on the boat. She tugged at her shoe, hard, but then felt blood running down her foot. She groaned in frustration.

"Come _on!"_ Alistair yanked her away from the hook and motioned for her to run. When she took a step forward, though, she fell to the ground.

"Holy Lord of the Seas." Alistair picked her up and made a run for the boat, just as Alex Terro tumbled into it. Only two spots left.

When Alistair finally made onto the boat, he let Tessa go.

"Thanks," she breathed, and he nodded. She took in the people sitting in the boat. Elizabeth, Vincent, Bucky, Jacqueline, Jay, Aisha, Alex, Alistair, and herself.

She whipped her head around to see Allison running for the boat, a ferocious look on her face, followed closely by Dante.

With a yelp of surprise, she slipped out a knife and slashed through the ropes holding the boat aloft. It crashed into the water.

"ARGH! Dang it!" Allison stomped her foot. "That's not fair! What do we do now?!"

Dante shrugged. "You heard Chris. Now, we swim."

"Swim where though?"

Dante turned his head and Allison saw a huge island, complete with a pristine sandy beach, a dark, mysterious forest, and long rows of rocky cliffs.

She took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Okay. Now we swim."

And with that, the two jumped over the side railing of the boat.

On the other side of the boat, Violetta, Ellie, Conrad and Kyle had already started swimming towards the shore.

Ellie shivered. "This water is really cold. There are so many other ways Chris could have separated us, but _this_ was what he chose?!"

Conrad looked impassive. "I don't really care."

Ellie's eye twitched. "Do you care about anything?"

"Not really."

"You're weird."

"Okay."

"Guys!" Violetta said, trying to keep her hat from falling into the water. "You're going to be on the same team. Try and get along."

"Easy for you to say," Conrad said. "No one's fighting with you."

"I'm a very likable person, thanks very much."

"Right…"

"Bella!" Violetta pointed to a pair of legs that were upside down in the water. The four swam up to her, and Kyle flipped her right-side up.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

"Fish," Bella explained.

When she didn't explain further, they resumed swimming to shore. When they finally got there, they just had to wait for Allison, Dante, Ryley, and Cassia, and then their team of sopping-wet teenagers would be complete.

The team that had made it to the lifeboat was already waiting on the beach, completely dry. Alongside them, Chef Hatchet and Chris were standing.

Chris grinned when all of the losing team had made it onto the shore. "Welcome to Infinity Island, teams! I know it looks just like any other island, but I promise you, there are many surprises in store for you. I do have one rule, though-absolutely no fire. None at all. If we catch you with a lighter, matches, or any kind of open flame, you will immediately be sent home. On that happy note, it's time to name the teams!" Chris grinned. "You each have one minute!"

The winning team was quick to decide.

"We need something that's cool, but mysterious and threatening," Vincent said. "Any ideas?"

"Team Wave?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Avocado," Jay said, smirking.

"How about Moon?" Alistair suggested.

"Perfect," Jacqueline said.

The second team was having more problems, though.

"How about Team Victory?" Kyle suggested.

"No," Conrad said boredly, "That was a team name in Season Three."

"Red?" Dante suggested, seemingly just as bored.

"That's literally your name," Allison snapped at him.

"Swift?" Kyle chimed in again.

"Sounds too much like Taylor Swift," Ryley said.

"Come on guys, we're running out of time," Violetta urged.

"Well, do _you_ have any ideas?" Allison snapped again.

"Orion," Ellie said suddenly. "He was a great hunter and defeated many."

The group made noises of consent, and Ellie smiled.

"Alright, times up!" Chris announced. "What are your team names?"

"Team Moon!" The winning team cheered.

"Team Orion!" The second team hollered.

"I think they're both incredibly lame, but whatever." Chris shrugged. "Now, I have a few things to point out to you. First, we have our fantastic outhouse confessional not far into the woods. It's actually rather close to here." He pointed to a rickety, wooden outhouse set not too deep into the forest.

 _(static)_

Tessa: "Aw yeah! First confessional! I'm ready to win this thing!"

 _(static)_

Elizabeth: "Team Moon for the win!"

 _(static)_

Cassia: "Why doesn't Chris allow fire? That wasn't a rule last time. Something's up."

 _(static)_

Ellie: (smiling) "My team thinks I mentioned Orion because he was a great hunter. The truth is, though, Orion's actually a constellation I've studied for a long time." (frowning) "It's bad that the other team chose Moon for their name. You see, Orion's crush, Artemis, was the goddess of the Moon. And eventually, after a long story of treachery and betrayal, Artemis killed Orion. Moon killed Orion."

 _(static)_

"A little farther down into the woods is the loser cabins, which, to my great dismay, are actually clean." Chris led the two teams into the woods and gestured to a large, square row of cabins that all had connection porches. On the inside of the square was a courtyard filled with rosebushes and short rows of stone walls.

 _(static)_

Violetta: "The loser cabins actually aren't that bad. If our team had to lose in order for us to vote someone stupid off, I'd have absolutely no problem."

 _(static)_

"But the winner cabins, of course, are much more extravagant," Chris continued. Towards the edge of the beach, near the long rows of rocky cliffs was a ginormous resort painted white with a peach-colored roof.

"And, to top off this whole experience, we have our little campfire," Chris pointed to a spot atop the cliffs where a fire pit was located, as well as what looked like a very large trampoline.

 _(static)_

Alastair: (rolling eyes) "Chris is on drugs or something. He can't possibly expect us to jump into shallow water using a standard trampoline, can he?"

( _static)_

"Now, I know this may come as a surprise to most of you, but there are actually no more challenges for today. You all can go to your cabins and relax." Chris laughed maliciously. "You'll need the rest for the challenges I have planned."

* * *

The winners were rather comfortable in their resort. There were three bedrooms on the lowest floor, and three contestants occupied each one. Chris's room was on the very top floor.

The first bedroom was occupied by Tessa, Jacqueline, and Elizabeth.

"Yes!" Tessa said. "This is great! Our team won, and I get to room with you!" She grinned at Jacqueline, who gave Tessa a fist bump.

"I just can't wait until we get out to sea again." Elizabeth gazed longingly out the window.

The next bedroom was occupied by Vincent, Bucky, and Alistair.

"You're an idiot," Vincent said, tossing his bag onto his bed. "Why did you come room with me?!"

"I might ask you the same question," Bucky said, his gold tooth glinting when he sneered.

"It's like you're asking for me to break your neck."

"Guys!" Alistair said frustratedly. "You're on the same team. Get along, or you two will be the first to get voted off."

The last bedroom was occupied by Jay, Alex, and Aisha.

"I hope it's no problem that you're the only girl?" Jay asked Aisha.

Aisha shook her head. "It's no problem at all."

Alex nodded in agreement.

 _(static)_

Aisha: "I'm probably the girl on this show that cares the least about boys. I'm the Asian girl who's going to win the money for…" (sighs) "...science."

 _(static)_

"Okay. That's good. I have to do something anyway so…" Jay saluted the other two and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked.

Jay smiled. "Nowhere important."

The square of cabins had three that were in the best condition, and those three were at the corners. The first was occupied by Dante, Kyle, and Ryley.

"These loser cabins aren't actually that bad," Ryley said. "No cockroaches, and even a nice courtyard."

"Don't get used to it," Dante said. "We'll have to win some challenges soon."

The next bedroom was occupied by Violetta, Allison, and Bella.

"These cabins are the worst," Allison said. "The bathrooms are dingy and the courtyard's roses are dead."

"They're not all dead," Bella said.

"I didn't ask you," Allison said, setting her bag down. She spotted Violetta shuffling her deck of cards again. "Why do you keep doing that? Ace of Spades fetish?"

Violetta glared at her. "They're important, fool. You wouldn't understand."

The last bedroom was occupied by Conrad, Ellie, and Cassia.

"Why didn't Chris give us an even number?" Ellie wondered aloud. "Then all the boys could room together and all the girls could as well."

"Do you really think we'll be getting any sleep?" Cassia asked, and her two roommates stared at her.

 _(static)_

Cassia: "I'm determined to find out what's up with this island, and I have everything I need to do it. A camera, wits, and an excuse to get out of this cabin. I'll just say I don't want to room with Conrad."

 _(static)_

"Whatever," Conrad said. "I'm not going to be spending much time in here anyway."

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"Why do you care?"

She gaped at him. "What's your problem? I've constantly been trying to be nice, but you just don't get that, do you?"

"Just keep your nose out of my business."

 _(static)_

Cassia: (rolling eyes) "Clearly someone has already beaten me to the 'I hate Conrad' scheme."

 _(static)_

Back in the resort, Team Moon was trying to find some dinner.

"There's absolutely nothing in here!" Tessa threw up her hands.

"There has to be something," Alistair said, coming up to look with her. He shoved aside an empty carton of milk in disgust.

 _(static)_

Alistair: "We're the _winning_ team. Why didn't Chris leave us anything? Why would he possible need it all for himself? I know he said no flame, so nothing we would have to heat up. That doesn't mean he couldn't have left us fruit or something. Something's up."

 _(static)_

"Thanks, by the way," Tessa said, lowering her voice. "For your help on the ship."

Alistair shrugged. "No problem."

"Why did you do that?"

"If you were stuck, you wouldn't have been able to make it to the lifeboat _or_ swim before the ship exploded or something."

 _(static)_

Alistair: "That's the partial truth."

 _(static)_

"Someone go ask Chris for some food upstairs," Elizabeth said. "We can't starve down here."

When no one volunteered, Vincent sighed. "Alright. I'll go."

Back in the loser cabins…

"Come on, Bella. Let's go pick some dead roses or something. Leave card girl to her stuff." Allison beckoned Bella towards the door leading out to the courtyard.

 _(static)_

Allison: "Roses equals romance. I can detect some stuff going on, and that stuff will be perfect for me to destroy."

 _(static)_

Violetta shoved her card box back into her bag. She was about to pull something else out, when a knock at her window made her jump. It was-

"Jay?!" Violetta crossed the room and pulled open the window with great effort.

"Hello again. Violetta, right?"

She nodded.

"Just thought I'd say hello. It's a shame we didn't end up on the same team."

"Really? I'd say it was a relief."

"Am I really that awful?"

"You are really that awful."

Out in the courtyard…

"Do you hear that?" Allison said to Bella. "I hear something. Come on! Forget the roses!" Allison made a beeline for their cabin. "Hurry up, Bella!" They burst in the door, climbed up the flight of stairs, and crouched behind the door to their bedroom.

"How did you even climb up here?" It was Violetta.

"Your wooden cabins make for some pretty good footholds."

"Is that so? I'll have to see if your resort is as competent."

"You should do that sometime."

"Is that...Jay?" Allison whispered to Bella, who shrugged.

 _(static)_

Allison: (grinning) "This is perfect. In order to break Violetta, I just have to use Jay."

 _(static)_

"What are you even doing here?" Back at the resort, Bucky was leaning against the outer wall and had caught Conrad walking up. "Jealous of our accommodations?"

"Not at all," Conrad said smoothly. "But rather interested in how you're doing without food."

Bucky's smile turned into an ugly frown. "How do you know about that?"

He shrugged. "I know."

"Well," Bucky said nonchalantly. "I happen to know something about the happenings of your cabin."

Conrad's eyes narrowed. "And that is?"

Bucky smiled. "I hope Chris doesn't care about murders. I also hope he doesn't care about that girl...what was her name? Ellen? Ella?"

"Ellie?!"

"That's the one. Oh, Conrad, are you running back already? What's the hurry? Well, tell your corpse girlfriend I said hello!"

Inside the resort…

"Chris! We need food!" Vincent traipsed toward the slightly ajar door that had _McLean_ engraved on the shiny wood. Instead of hearing a response, he heard something else.

"...kill everyone on the island. That's why, you idiot! GIVE ME THAT BANANA!"

"What the…" Vincent kicked the door open. "What's going on?"

Chris and Chef froze, both their hands grasping a banana. Chris threw it on the ground and walked toward Vincent.

"How much did you hear? Huh?" Chris pushed Vincent into the wall.

"What? About what?"

"About...the island…"

"Why do you want to kill everyone?"

"I DON'T _WANT_ TO! Listen hear, you meddling teenage boy. We have a plan...and you've already heard too much...hehe...that sounds like a movie line...GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF HERE!" Chris shoved the camera away, and it focused on the carpeted floor of the corridor for a minute, before slowly moving back up to Chris. It had moved up just in time to see Chris shoving a small box into Vincent's hand.

"Now leave! Quickly! Go do your lame teenage business. Don't use it until I say so. Either that, or lose the shot of a million dollars."

 _(static)_

Cassia; "I'm determined…" (glitch) "...to find out…" (glitch) "...what's up with…" (glitch) "...this island…"

 _(static)_

Conrad burst into the cabin, panting.

Ellie looked up from her bag. "Well, look who's back."

"Ellie?!"

"That's my name."

"I thought you were...murdered."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you."

 _(static)_

Conrad: "That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever done. Why did that happen?" (shaking head) "Whatever. It won't happen again. It's just Chris's island playing stupid tricks on me."

 _(static)_

"And there you have it, folks! Team Moon and Team Orion are in for a lot of deadly challenges. Oh, did I say deadly? I meant delightful." Chris grinned, peeling a banana. "What is Vincent's deal with snooping around? What's Allison's plan for Jay and Violetta? And what is up with Conrad? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Infinity Island!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow that took wayyy longer than expected. I tried to play with some things in this round, like personalities and interests, but still tried to go along with the information I was given.**

 **Let me know how I played your character and please leave me a confession from your character's POV. I tried to make it fairly obvious who was eventually going to be paired with who, but you know...let me know if you have any questions or requests.**

 **See you next time I guess...bie.**


	4. Ep2: Hide and Go Eek

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Infinity Island, all 18 contestants arrived to this wonderful island and formed two teams. The first, Team Moon, had some problems with Vincent and Bucky, but Vincent has a new drive now. The second, Team Orion, still has a lot of problems with Ellie and Conrad, but hopefully they'll work that out. What will happen next? Find out what happens here on Total...Drama...Infinity Island!

 _(Theme Song)_

* * *

"Team...Moon…" Elizabeth said, jotting the words down on a whiteboard. She then proceeded to write down the names of everyone on that team.

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "Why are you doing that?"

She shrugged. "I felt it would be a nice addition to our team. And speaking of nice things, I hope you and Bucky have found out how to get along."

"I hope so too," Jacqueline said. "I just can't stand you two arguing all the time."

Vincent sneered. "And what, Tessa and your constant conversations aren't just as annoying?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault that you don't know how to make friends."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you give me a lesson, then?"

"For starters, I'd take off that ridiculous mask."

 _(static)_

Elizabeth: "Jacqueline has become the new Bucky. Vincent and her seem to argue all the time now. That's part of the reason why Tessa's started to hang out with Alistair."

 _(static_ )

"Alistair," Tessa said, "How is our team going to perform well without any food? Vincent didn't come back with anything last night. He wouldn't even talk to us!"

Alistair nodded. "You're right. He wouldn't even reply when Bucky insulted him."

"Something's up. And it has to do with Chris."

Back upstairs, Jacqueline and Vincent were still fighting.

"...maybe you'll find a brain back there someday!" Jacqueline was saying to Vincent. "If we lose the next challenge, you are going to be the first to go home!"

But Vincent was looking out their window. He had spotted a quick-moving figure near the rows of neat plants that lined the resort.

"Gotta go," he said quickly, shoving past Jackie and Elizabeth and running down the stairs. "'Scuse me," he said, running between Tessa and Alistair. He burst out the front door.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He spotted a purple hat and blond pigtails darting around the plant foliage and around the resort. "Come back here!"

The figure stopped underneath a window, turning to face Vincent, who had stopped and was now panting.

She raised her camera and took a picture of Vincent's face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm gathering information. Last night, I traveled close to the end of the island and found a deep ravine. I was planning on digging into it today."

Vincent froze. "I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Um...because...you just can't!"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Definitely not. It could be dangerous, though. You could get hurt."

"And why do you care about that? I'm not even on your team!"

 _(static)_

Vincent: "She's really left me in a ditch. I can't tell her what's really going on."

 _(static)_

"If you go, I'm going to tell Chris," Vincent said.

"You little snitch!"

It was at that moment that Jacqueline came storming out of the resort.

"I am so done with all of you!" She said some not-so-nice words before running off.

 _(static)_

Tessa: "Jacqueline and I really got along on the ship. We were practically sisters. Unfortunately, that was before I realized that her main goal in life is to verbally strike everyone down."

 _(static)_

Jacqueline was nearing the loser cabins. The big square loomed over her ominously in the morning light.

She dashed inside one of the cabin doors and ran up the stairs, just to crash into someone else.

"Hey! Watch it, you little-" She stopped.

( _static)_

Jacqueline: "Wow. Never really met him before, but he's pretty cute."

 _(static)_

"Oh. Sorry. Let me just-get around you-" He tried moving around her, but she kept stepping the same way he did. When they finally passed each other, Jacqueline laughed. "I'm Jacqueline, by the way."

"I'm Dante."

Upstairs, Conrad, Ellie, Ryley, and Kyle were talking.

"If we want to beat the other team and not lose again," Ryley was saying, "We have to come up with a strategy."

"Like what?" Conrad was shifting through his bag. "If we keep it every man for himself, it'll be easier to vote people off. Just do your job, and you're safe."

"That's not how it should work," Ellie countered. "We're a team. We can't win challenges if it's every man for himself."

"How about this," Kyle said. "We could make friends with some people on the other team and then one-up them?"

"But who would do that?" Ellie said.

"I could help," Allison said from the doorway, startling everyone.

"That's great," Ryley said.

"I'll make friends with Jay."

 _(static)_

Allison: "This is the perfect way to destroy Violetta. And the best part is, my team doesn't even know it."

 _(static)_

"Teams, gather outside in the field! You have five minutes!" Chris's voice blasted through the cabins and the resort. In five minutes, both teams had gathered in the field, where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Hello!" Chris said jovially. "Today's challenge will hopefully be very exhausting. For you, of course. It'll probably also be exhausting for me. To watch." He laughed. "The first part of the challenge will be determining who goes first."

"Goes first for what?" Violetta asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll see. To determine who goes first, we will toss a coin. Team Moon, you are heads, and Team Orion, you are tails. Chef, would you do the honors?"

Chef grabbed the coin, raised it high up into the air, and then threw it into the dirt as hard as he could, forming a deep, soil-filled hole.

 _(static)_

Jacqueline: "Um, I'm pretty sure that's not how you toss a coin."

 _(static)_

After Chef had dug out the coin, he yelled, "It's tails!"

Team Moon groaned.

 _(static)_

Aisha: "There goes our good luck."

 _(static)_

"Team Orion gets to hide!" Chris grinned.

"Hide?" Tessa asked.

"That's right! We are playing hide and seek across the island. Team Orion will have ten minutes to hide, and then Team Moon will go seek. Team Moon has until sundown to find all the members of Team Orion, otherwise they are on the chopping block."

 _(static)_

Violetta: "That really is lucky for us. I've had practice hiding in slot machines and stealing the coins my whole life."

 _(static)_

"But there is a twist," Chris said.

 _(static)_

Dante: "Of course there is."

 _(static)_

"Each member of Team Orion will receive a bow and arrow. If a member of Team Moon is hit by the arrow, they will no longer be allowed to seek. The arrows are, of course, probably, not, safe! So do not worry!"

 _(static)_

Allison: "This should be easy. I don't even have to hide, I can just spear the other team with arrows."

 _(static)_

"Team Orion, Chef is now handing out your bows and arrows. The moment you get yours, I suggest you run and hide, because your ten minutes"- Chris checked his watch -"has already begun."

When all nine members of the team had their weapons, they ran off into the forest.

"And what are we supposed to do for ten minutes?" Bucky tapped his foot impatiently.

"Probably not annoy me, unless your life goal is to be shot by a very handsome TV show host."

Team Orion was running at top speed across the island. They eventually branched off, and, not surprisingly, got lost.

"Is the island really this big?" Dante said aloud. He was in the middle of a forest, with a small pond nearby. Frowning, he made his way over to the pond. There was a piece of rectangular paper floating on the surface, about the size of an ID card. There was a logo written in faded yellow letters on the front. The logo said-

 _(static)_

Dante: "Harry's? I've never heard of that before. Maybe Bella or someone on the island has an obsession with Harry Potter?"

 _(static)_

"Come _on,_ Bella, you're so slow. You should be glad I even let you hang around me." Allison and Bella had reached the beach.

Allison groaned in frustration. "Where are we supposed to hide now?! Under the sand?!"

"How about over there?" Bella pointed to the lifeboat the winning team had arrived in.

"Perfect," Allison said, running towards it. "At least you're useful for something.

 _(static)_

Bella: "Allison thinks she can just push me around wherever she wants? Well, she's wrong. I'll just use her as a shield until the coast is clear.

 _(static)_

"Come on, Kyle, we don't have all day." Ryley was scaling a tree, and Kyle was coming up from behind him. "We have to be ready for Violetta's signal."

"Coming," Kyle easily hoisted himself onto the highest branch. "Where did she say she was hiding again?"

"At the resort. It's not far from here, maybe about a hundred yards."

"And why do we need to wait for her signal?"

"Because. She's raiding the resort. When she sends the signal, it means we have to head to the loser cabins so we can rendezvous and collect all the stuff.

At the resort…

"These people are such pigs," Violetta said, closing the refrigerator in disgust. "I can't believe they ate all their food. But then again...if they ate all the food...where are the plates? Or crumbs? It doesn't even smell like there was any food here!"

She walked out of the kitchen and went up two flights of stairs, before arriving at a door marked _McLean._

Frowning, she tried the door, but it was locked. She even tried picking it, but to no avail.

 _(static)_

Violetta: "Something isn't right. It's usually really easy for me to pick locks. Which means that Chris is probably hiding something behind that door…"

 _(static)_

Conrad and Ellie were inside a cave in one of the cliffs on the beach.

"Why are you following me?!" Ellie asked, glaring at Conrad.

"I'm not following you. I'm finding a place to hide."

"This cave is mine! Find your own!"

"Does it say your name somewhere? Does it say 'Ridiculously Annoying Princess' somewhere? I didn't think so."

"That's rude."

"I am rude."

"You were rude when you came into the cabin yesterday. What was that all about anyway?" Ellie kicked a rock out of her way.

Conrad paused. "Nothing."

"Clearly it wasn't 'nothing'."

"Bucky just...said some stuff...about...yeah...after I said...yeah...and I came back...but you weren't murdered."

"Bucky said I was murdered?"

Conrad nodded.

 _(static)_

Ellie: "It's sweet that he was worried, but forming a rocky relationship with someone from the other team, especially someone like Bucky, is bad."

 _(static)_

Conrad: "She must think I'm an idiot." (sighs) "Whatever."

 _(static)_

"Ten minutes is up!" Chris announced to Team Moon. "You can begin searching! Remember, you have until sunset to find them all!" With that, Team Moon scattered.

"Come on, Tessa," Jacqueline said when they entered the forest. Together, they ran in deeper and deeper, until they were utterly lost.

"Well, this isn't good," Tessa said. "I don't think anyone from Team Orion could've gotten this lost."

At that moment, an arrow streaked through the air and hit her in the back.

"OW! He's in the trees, Jacqueline!"

Jacqueline whipped her head upwards just to find another arrow being nocked at her. She dove out of the way just in time.

 _(static)_

Jacqueline: "I thought that Dante guy was nice before, but he's strangely good with a bow and arrow."

 _(static)_

Jacqueline grabbed a fallen arrow and threw it back up at him, and with widened eyes, he fell backwards off the tree branch and onto the ground. Jacqueline walked up to him and lightly kicked him.

"And Team Orion has eight hiding players left!" Chris's voice announced. "Team Moon has eight seeking players left!"

Aisha was walking through the woods alone. She didn't have to travel far towards the resort before realizing there were two figures in the trees.

 _(static)_

Aisha: (sighing) "They might as well have been shouting their location out loud. That's how easy it was to find them."

 _(static)_

"Are you going to come down here," she yelled to Kyle and Ryley, "Or am I gonna have to come up there?"

Ryley took aim at Aisha and shot at her, but missed by a few inches, the arrow bouncing off the ground.

 _(static)_

Ryley: "I'm gonna have to buy us some time. Aisha can't tag either one of us before we get Violetta's signal."

 _(static)_

"If there were clastics around here somewhere," Ryley said to himself, "I suppose I could fashion a more effective bow…"

Aisha blinked. "Clastics? Are you talking about rocks?"

"Fragmental rocks, really. Those are the only things that would work, excluding some minerals, but I doubt you'd find them here."

She sighed. "Science."

"Come again?"

"I hate science."

"Why?!"

"It's all I'm supposed to be good at." When Ryley looked confused, she continued, "It's all my father wants me to do."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence, before Ryley said, "Well, I love science, and that's why I do it. If you don't love it, then don't do it."

"Easier said than done, genius. The whole purpose of me coming to this show was to win the money to become a scientist."

"Don't. Win the money for what you want to do. I can't imagine going through all of Chris's pain and suffering just to do something I don't even like."

"I guess...I could try…"

"If you win the million dollars, use it to show your father you can do what you want."

"This is so sweet," Chris said, his voice blaring through the forest. "But if you don't do something interesting soon, then I will _make_ things interesting!"

Kyle aimed his bow at Aisha, but missed.

"Kyle! Go towards the beach and hide, I'll wait for Violetta's signal and pick you up when we start moving!"

With a nod, Kyle jumped out of his tree and ran.

Ryley took aim again, this time having s clear shot as Aisha, and hit her arm.

"Yes!"

Chris announced, "Team Moon now has seven seeking players left!"

At the beach…

"They have to be here somewhere…" Bucky bared his teeth and grinned, his gold tooth flashing in the sunlight. "Start kicking away sand dunes."

"I really don't think they'd be hiding in the sand, Bucky," Elizabeth said, eyes glued to the shore. "Why don't we check the water?"

"Okay then. I'll check the water, and you keep looking in the sand." With that, he ran towards the water, leaving Elizabeth to sigh and kick aimlessly at sand dunes.

Until she hit something solid.

"Team Orion has seven hiding players left!" Chris announced.

"Who is…" She pushed away huge clumps of sand to find a coughing Kyle.

 _(static)_

Kyle: "That was _not_ a good idea. I should've stayed and helped Ryley. I hope he isn't in trouble because of me."

 _(static)_

"Hello, there," Elizabeth said, helping Kyle up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle."

"Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry for...uh…" She gestured towards the sand.

"That's okay. But because we're on opposite teams, I'm going to have to do this...sorry…" Kyle touched Elizabeth's arm with an arrowhead.

"Six seeking players left on Team Moon!" Chris said. "And the sun is starting to go down!"

Bucky was walking along the edge of the water, having no luck.

Until he found the lifeboat.

He laughed to himself. "How stupid these people must be." He waded into the water a little before coming up to the lifeboat.

Inside, Allison was fretting.

"Psst. Bella. Should we move? Will he find us? Bella?" She looked left and right, but the girl was nowhere to be seen in the storage compartment.

"Bell! Where are you?"

 _(static)_

Allison: "I hope she isn't dead. She's my partner in crime. Mostly because she never speaks of my crimes, but still!"

 _(static)_

Bucky opened the storage compartment of the lifeboat and tagged Allison, grinning.

"That's six more hiding players on Team Orion!"

But farther out to sea, an arrow whizzed through the air and hit Bucky in the head, making him fall into the water.

"And five more seeking players on Team Moon!"

Bella swam up to shore and started running across the sand.

"Elizabeth!" Bucky yelled. "Get her!"

"I can't!" She yelled back. "I got shot!"

So they looked on helplessly as she ran into the forest.

She ran on and on and on, looking behind her every few seconds. When she looked back for another countless time, she crashed into Alex.

"Five more hiding players on Team O!"

And when Bella shot him with an arrow…

"Four more seeking players on Team M!"

In the resort…

"There's absolutely nothing here!" Violetta kicked a chair. "This is useless!"

She walked towards the window at the front, and nocked an arrow on her bow. She was pointing towards the tree she knew Ryley was near…but how would she tell him there were no supplies?

Finding no other option, she ripped off a piece of her red shirt and tied it to the end of her arrow. She was about to shoot when she noticed a figure at the front of the resort.

"I bet she's in here, Alistair, come on."

"No, I'll keep looking in the forest, you go on ahead."

Violetta gulped.

 _(static)_

Violetta: "Alistair will find Ryley if I don't shoot the arrow. But Jay will know for sure I'm in the resort if I do!"

 _(static)_

Taking a deep breath, Violetta shot the arrow.

Jay immediately opened the door of the resort.

 _(static)_

Violetta: (gulping) "Now the real hide and seek begins."

 _(static)_

Alistair was running towards where he had seen the arrow fly. Unfortunately, when he saw it lodged into a tree, he knew Ryley was long gone.

He kept running, though, and eventually tagged Ryley, who was halfway to the loser cabins. Ryley wasted no time in stabbing Alistair with an arrow after that.

"Three more seekers! Four more hiders!" Chris said.

Jacqueline was walking deep inside the cave she had found footprints leading up to. _Two_ pairs of footprints, actually. And she was certain someone was hiding in a big crack in the wall up ahead. Slowly moving forward, she moved her hands out and-

Conrad walked out.

"Uh...you're just going to give it up?" Jacqueline said. "Not even going to try?"

"Something like that."

An arrow sliced through the air behind her, landing by her foot.

She kicked Conrad's shin and whipped around to see Ellie nocking another arrow. Jacqueline lashed out and tagged her, just as Ellie brought the arrow down...in her eye.

"OW! What the heck man!?"

"Oh my gosh I didn't mean to hit your...eye…" Ellie grimaced.

"Ellie, when I said 'use her blind spot to your advantage' that is _not_ what I meant." Conrad was stifling laughter.

"Two more seekers and two more hiders left!" Chris announced. "And the sun is close to the horizon, so hurry it up!"

Jay had entered the resort.

It was eerily quiet inside, and only small triangles of sunlight lit up the main room. He looked in all the obvious places: behind doors, in closets, underneath beds. But Violetta was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you…" He muttered to himself.

"Looking for me, Collins?" He whipped his head around to see her sitting on the edge of the window.

"I see. How was the climbing?" Jay asked, slowly moving closer.

 _(static)_

Jay: "I have to be careful when I tag her. I don't want to accidentally push her out the window."

 _(static)_

"Your resort isn't bad. Shame it won't be yours much longer." She nocked an arrow, but didn't point it at him.

"How about this," Jay reasoned, "You can shoot me _if_ I get to tag you first."

"Not a chance. I'm like the only one left." With that she aimed and shot at Jay, who ducked and rolled toward the window, tagging Violetta who, to his relief, did not fall out the window.

"We won!" He said, beaming. "I did it! We won!"

"Whatever...don't expect it to last long." But she was smiling too.

Team Moon and Team Orion gathered back at their starting place in the fields.

"We won!" Team Moon was cheering.

Chris laughed. "No you didn't. You're about to lose."

They went silent. "What?" Bucky snapped.

"You haven't found all the players on Team Orion."

"Well, who are we missing, then?" Elizabeth frowned.

Everyone was now looking back and forth and counting.

"Wait a second." Vincent said. "What about that girl with the purple hat?"

"Cassia!" Elizabeth said. "I remember!"

"But where could she be hiding?" Alistair said.

 _Last night, I traveled close to the end of the island and found a deep ravine. I was planning on digging into it today._

"Oh no." Vincent said, running his hands through his hair. "Oh no no _no no no_."

"What?" Aisha asked.

"I know where she went." Vincent said.

"And you're the only one left who can seek," Jay said. "Hurry!"

With that, Vincent ran off.

It didn't take long for him to find the ravine he knew Cassia had been talking about. He quickly jumped inside and started running down.

"Cassia?" He called. "Where are you?"

 _(static)_

Vincent: "This isn't even a part of Chris's challenge anymore. This ravine is dangerous."

 _(static)_

After about ten minutes of running, he found her inspecting the rock the side of the ravine was made of. She took a picture of it with her camera.

"Hey," Vincent said. "This isn't safe. You need to get out of here."

"Or maybe you're just saying that so your team can win," Cassia replied.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I told you. Investigating." She took a picture of a small fern.

"Well, we have to go back and meet up with the teams and Chris."

Slowly, Cassia nodded. She began walking back with him.

It was a long, silent walk, but Vincent didn't seem to mind as long as Cassia was cooperating.

 _(static)_

Cassia: "I just need to hit him with an arrow before he touches me in any way.

 _(static)_

Slowly, as Vincent got a little ahead of her, Cassia pulled out an arrow and stabbed him the leg.

"And Cassia wins it for Team Orion! Team Moon is sending someone home!"

* * *

That night, Team Moon was sitting around the campfire at the top of the cliff. A standard trampoline was at the end of it.

"Today was an interesting day," Chris said. "Unfortunately, some of you made mistakes that will not be good for you. I will toss a marshmallow to everyone who is safe…"

Jacqueline

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jay

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alistair

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alex

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tessa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elizabeth

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Bucky!

"Aisha, you're on the chopping block for letting Ryley get away. And Vincent, you're on the chopping block for making your team lose. The last marshmallow goes to…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vincent!

"That means, Aisha, you will be the first victim of our new elimination method. You will have a chance to jump on the trampoline and land in the water below, where a hook connected to a boat will latch onto you and drag you back to your home island. Sound like a plan?"

"Uh...what?"

"Of course, if you take too long, I will get impatient and do... _this_." He pushed her to the edge of the cliff, and then off of it. "Good riddance," he said while Aisha screamed the whole way down.

In the resort, Team Orion was celebrating by watching TV. The fridge had, to their delight, been restocked with food.

Everyone groaned as a commercial came on. They had been watching older seasons of TD and were laughing hysterically at all the failures.

The commercial was saying:

" _Harry's matchboxes! Matches to light up your world and keep you hot if you're already not!"_

Dante froze.

 _(static)_

Dante: "Matchboxes? That's what that paper was from? But Chris said there was no fire allowed! Something's fishy…"

 _(static)_

Cassia was examining something in her room.

It was a matchbox.

 _(static)_

Cassia: "I pickpocketed this from Vincent. Why would he have it? And why was he so concerned about the ravine? Hopefully my pictures will help me find out."

 _(static)_

Chris grinned. "Wow! Things sure are... _heating up_...here on the show. What will Cassia find out? Are Kyle and Elizabeth becoming friends? And what is up with Jacqueline? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Infinity Island!"

 **A/N: That pretty much took forever, so I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a confessional from your character and some feedback.**

 **See you next time ig...bie!:)**


	5. Ep3: Lava

**A/N: Arghh its been forever.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama: Infinity Island, the campers played a perfectly safe game of hide and seek. Team Moon had to search for the hiding Team Orion, and got stabbed with several arrows along the way. In the end, Cassia got Vincent, and Team Moon was on the chopping block. Aisha got voted off, and now only seventeen campers remain. Who will be voted off next? Find out this week on Total...Drama...Infinity Island!

 _(Theme Song)_

* * *

"Cheers, Cassia!" Violetta clinked her orange juice glass with the girl. "Without you, we wouldn't have won!"

"Whatever," Allison said, puffing a lock of hair out of her face.

 _(static)_

Allison: "My Violetta and Jay situation isn't working out that well. I can never get between the two. I think it may be time to find another set of victims."

 _(static)_

"Dante, where are you going?" Ellie asked as he trudged up the stairs.

"Nowhere," he said, and disappeared up the flight.

"What's caught in his net?" Conrad muttered, gazing up to the second floor of the resort.

"I'm not sure. He's been acting weird since we won the last challenge."

"Or," Conrad said, getting up, "He's betraying us and communicating with the other team." He headed towards the door. "I'm going to check it out."

"Okay." Then she added, "Be careful."

He paused at the door. "Okay."

Then he disappeared outside.

 _(static)_

Allison: "I think I just found myself a new pair of lovebirds."

 _(static)_

In the loser cabins…

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jacqueline hurled a plate at Vincent. "If it wasn't for your slowness, we would've won!"

 _(static)_

Vincent: "In my defense, I was kind of busy trying to get both me and Destimone out of the ravine. It was a safety issue. Of course, now I deeply regret that I looked out for her because one, she stole my matchbox, and two, Jacqueline's putting my life in significant danger."

 _(static)_

"It's not like _you_ did anything to help us win either!" Vincent shouted. "You were one of the first ones out!"

At that, Jacqueline hurled a flower vase at him. He ducked, and it shattered against the wall.

 _(static)_

Jacqueline: "Here's to hoping he ends up like that vase!" *punches camera*

 _(static)_

"I'm done with this," Alistair threw his hands up and disappeared out the door.

"Forget him," Bucky said. "We need to figure out how we're going to win the next challenge. We can't have Victor over here messing it up again."

With that, Jacqueline hurled another plate at him, and this time, it hit his face.

Everyone gasped.

 _(static)_

Jay: "Oh boy."

 _(static)_

Elizabeth: "Clearly the people trying to be in charge are failing at it. It's time I did something, or else we're going to be eliminating someone from our team every challenge!"

 _(static)_

"CAMPERS!" Chris's voice surrounded the island. "Make your way to the front of your cabins, but don't step out!"

So, the campers stepped to their front doors and peered outside.

"Confused, aren't you?" They heard Chris laugh.

In front of them was the usual large plain of grass, but in the very center was a makeshift wooden tower. Around the tower were large piles of cardboard and metal boxes, metal poles and old curtains, long rope and beach balls. But on the tower, stuck and tied, were Conrad and Alistair.

"On the roof of the loser cabins and the resort are black bracelets. You are to climb onto your roof and put them on. After that, you have to use any resources you can to free your teammate and get back to your cabin. There's one catch: you can't touch the ground. If you do, you'll receive an electric shock."

 _(static)_

Conrad: "Guess I should've listened to Ellie."

 _(static)_

Alistair: "I have no faith in my team. How are we going to manage this?"

 _(static)_

"Um…" Ellie said in the resort. "This isn't good."

"Great observation," Allison said. "Let's get to the roof."

On Team Moon…

"Great," Tessa said. "Just great."

"Let's just get to the roof before the other team," Jacqueline said.

"Hey," Bucky said, "Chris won't know that we don't have the bracelets on, would he?"

"This is a reality TV show, genius." Jacqueline said. "They know everything."

Once both teams had made it to their roof with their bracelets, they immediately got to work.

"I say we pole vault over to them," Allison said on Team Orion.

"Not gonna work," Ryley said. "It's too far.. We should build a super long ladder out of the metal poles and wooden planks, and one of us should make our way across."

The team agreed.

"It looks like Team Orion's building a ladder," Bucky said on Team Moon. "That gives me an idea."

"That's a first," Jacqueline muttered.

"All we have to do is wait for them to finish building, and then knock them onto the ground. We'll use their ladder to get to Alistair!"

"I don't even know if sabotage is allowed," Jay said.

Bucky shrugged. "Chris never said it wasn't allowed."

 _(static)_

Alistair: "Honestly, the only way my team could save me was if they sabotaged the other team. I am ridiculously screwed."

 _(static)_

Elizabeth: "There's no way I'm letting us win by sabotaging! I'm gonna need to find my own way to make us win."

 _(static)_

The teams got to work, an occasional teammate fall occurring, and an occasional scream of pain occurring. But, after lots of blood, sweat, and tears, Team Orion finished their ladder, and Bucky led the charge to sabotage them.

"Hurry up, Victor," Bucky urged his teammate.

"My name's not Victor, you idiot, it's-"

"Vincent?!" Cassia on Team Orion gasped.

"What about him?" Violetta asked.

"Look at his face!"

Violetta took one look at his face and shuddered. There was blood trickling down the sides of it and into his mask, which probably wasn't very comfortable.

"Wait...he's with Bucky and Jay."

"Jay...your boyfriend?"

Violetta glared at Cassia, who shrugged.

"Don't tell me you don't have a thing for Vincent."

"You know what, let's focus on the challenge." Cassia poked Kyle. "Could you hold them off?"

"I can try," Kyle said nervously, and made his way to the edge of the building.

Meanwhile…

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Tessa looked down at Elizabeth, who had constructed rails with metal poles and a cart of sorts with a metal box.

"I'm winning for our team." Elizabeth tied the last ropes onto her cart, and put one leg inside.

"Ooh, I'll come with you!" Tessa tried to hop down into the cart, but ended up knocking them both over onto the ground. They both screamed loudly.

On the other building, Kyle's ears perked up. "Elizabeth?"

Bucky knocked him off the building and hopped on. "Time for sabotage."

At this point, Allison was halfway across the ladder.

 _(static)_

Allison: "I am just about ready to crown myself the best schemer ever. I go save Conrad, Ellie gets jealous, everyone votes her off, then Conrad gets voted off, and everything else will just flow along! Am I genius or what?"

 _(static)_

Bucky wrestled Dante and Ryley to the ground, and Vincent shoved off Violetta and Bella. Jay kicked the base of the ladder, and it shook violently. Allison yelped loudly and toppled to the ground. Ellie leaped for it and started climbing across.

"Aren't you going to push me off?" Cassia asked.

"What, you feeling left out?" Bucky sneered.

"She won't get in our way," Vincent said.

Cassia kicked him in the chest and he fell off the building.

 _(static)_

Violetta: "And there's the death of any Cassia-Vincent romance. I was actually starting to ship it."

 _(static)_

Ellie was halfway across, but Jay kicked it again, and the front end crashed to the ground. Ellie screamed, hanging on by only one arm.

 _(static)_

Conrad: "Haha, Jay's gonna get murdered."

 _(static)_

Vincent pulled himself back onto the building. "Not cool, Destimone."

"It's Cassia," Cassia said, slowly backing away from Bucky, who was advancing on her with a scrap metal rod.

Meanwhile, Ellie had made it to the platform.

Bucky growled and swung the rod at Cassia's head, but Vincent swept out his leg and Bucky fell to the ground, wailing.

Ellie sawed away the last of Conrad's rope. "Come on team! Get inside the cabin!"

Once all of Team Orion had made it into the cabin, Chris announced, "And Team Orion wins! Again! I'll be seeing Team Moon at the campfire! Again!"

 _(static)_

Elizabeth: "I know who I'm voting for."

 _(static)_

* * *

At the campfire sat Team Moon, with a smug looking Chris at the front, holding a bag of marshmallows. "The votes are in!" He started tossing marshmallows.

Elizabeth

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jay

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alistair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacqueline

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And...Vincent.

"Bucky, you're on the chopping block for coming up with a stupid plan to win. Tessa, you're on the chopping block for screwing up Elizabeth's backup plan that could've won you the challenge. And the last marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bucky.

"Tessa, you have been voted off! Go ahead and jump onto the trampoline, unless you want a kick from me." Chris grinned.

As Tessa hopped onto the trampoline, Jacqueline gave her a little wave. Then she jumped into the water and was off.

 _(static)_

* * *

Cassia: "Something's off about that Vincent character. Why did he have blood all over his face? Why did he stop Bucky from bashing my brains out? And what's with that mask?"

 _(static)_

Team Orion was celebrating in the resort.

"No one's been eliminated so far!" Ryley cheered. "We're on a roll!"

Everyone cheered, but suddenly, one of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling crashed onto the floor.

And then a fire erupted.

"Everyone out!" Dante yelled. Everyone screamed and shoved through the doorway.

Once outside, Violetta frowned. "Everyone here?" She counted. "Dante, Bella, Allison, Kyle, Ryley, Cassia, me, Conrad-"

"Ellie!" Conrad yelled. She wasn't there.

"Whoo!" Chris said, watching their situation on a monitor. "That looks tough. But it seems like a great place to say, 'To be continued'. Um, and I should probably figure out how to get rid of that fire, or we all might be doomed. Anyway, will Team Orion save Ellie? What's under Vincent's mask? Who will be eliminated next? Find out next week on Total...Drama...Infinity Island!"

 **A/N: Wow that took longer than I expected.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, tell me what you want to see more of and how I played your character! Feel free to leave a confessional from their POV.**

 **Bie!**


	6. The End Of The Beginning

Hey y'all. It's been a super long time since any of my updates. At all. In fact, it's been a very long time since I've actually written anything. It's summer now, though, and I think I'm going to finally have a chance to get things started up again, for real. I'm not going to give up with stories, or SYOCs, or this website. Be ready for a brand new story real soon. And get ready for an amazing adventure from start to finish. And, if any of the people that were previously following this story are still following, would you rather take part in a Total Drama story or a Ridonculous Race one? Get ready, people. This is going to be amazing. 


End file.
